La preuve du contraire
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: ONE SHOT Tout aurait pourtant dû être si simple non ? Elle comprenait que Lavande n’était qu’une manière de la rendre jalouse  évitait de me faire la remarque que moimême à l’époque, je ne le savais pas.


**_Voilà, pitit one shot que j'ai écris il y a un long moment. Donc pas de spoiler! Bonne lecture._**

Elle m'appellera et je n'irai pas…

Voilà deux jours que je la sais rentrée de France, deux jours que j'attends désespérément qu'elle me donne de ses nouvelles, deux jours que je joue à celui qui s'en fou. Oui mais voilà, Hermione Granger est de retour, et moi Ron Weasley, son soi-disant meilleur ami, n'en suis au courant que par des bruits de couloir.

Elle m'appellera et je n'irai pas…

Non, c'est décidé.

Le froid de décembre me glace les entrailles et je remonte mon écharpe sur ma cape entrouverte. Retour d'un repas en solitaire, je rentre à pieds. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Peut-être que je suis maso, prêt à attraper le plus gros rhume de l'histoire magique ou alors… ou alors ai-je simplement l'espoir de la croiser au coin de la prochaine rue, de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui affliger toute la culpabilité dont je suis capable.

Oui c'est ça, Hermione Granger va goûter à mon caractère de Weasley…

Où alors… Où alors elle m'appellera et je n'irai pas…

Ca c'est sûr, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à être là pour elle, au moindre claquement de doigts. Surtout que… surtout que je sais qu'elle sait que je sais. Ca aussi c'est sûr. Elle connaît Ginny aussi bien que moi non ? Alors comment a-t-elle pu croire que ma sœur se ferait discrète à ce sujet ?

Me voilà à marmonner dans ma barbe de trois jours. De toute manière, elle aura réussi à me gâcher la soirée. Et dire que cette fille me proposait tout bonnement de passer la nuit avec elle. Même pas été fichu de lui inventer une excuse pour la renvoyer dans le placard à balai. Pourtant, ça m'aurait fait du bien non ? Penser à autre chose… et ça encore ce n'est même pas sûr. Voilà sans doute pourquoi j'ai refusé. Il ne serait pas sain de m'imaginer en train de faire l'amour à ma meilleure amie.

Ron par Merlin… Réagis !

Un coup de baguette et je déverrouille la porte de mon appartement. Un coup de pied sur ce qui obstrue la porte et j'arrive à pénétrer dans mon « chez-moi ». Un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. Voilà ce que, en plus du bonheur de jouer toute la journée et des femmes prêtes à tout pour une nuit en ma compagnie, m'offre mon emploi de gardien dans l'équipe des Phénix de Chelsea. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas non plus l'équipe des canons de Chudley mais, avouez que ça en jette… Sans doute pas pour elle… elle n'a jamais aimé le quidditch.

Oh et puis, de toute façon, elle appellera et je n'irai pas.

Tout aurait pourtant dû être si simple non ? Elle comprenait que Lavande n'était qu'une manière de la rendre jalouse ; évitait de me faire la remarque que moi-même à l'époque, je ne le savais pas ; m'épousait sitôt la guerre finie ; oubliait ce projet de devenir chercheuse en runes et devenait la meilleure mère au foyer du monde entier et surtout, me mettait moi le premier au courant de ses projets.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple… Je ne pense pas lui avoir caché mes vrais sentiments à son égard pourtant. Je n'étais pas des plus explicites, certes, mais j'étais là. Toujours là. Moi qui attendait patiemment qu'elle monte se coucher pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule dans la salle commune ; moi qui ait appris à me servir d'un réveil pour me lever dix minutes avant elle et l'accueillir chaque matin. Moi qui la berçais des heures durant, lui racontant les pires blagues pour lui faire oublier que non, Harry n'était pas rentré ce soir là.

Moi qui lui tenait la main lorsqu'on a assister à tous ces enterrements, moi qui me levais en pleine nuit quand je l'entendais sangloter… moi qui ne dormais plus à la savoir en danger.

Oui mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle appellera et que je n'irai pas.

Qui suis-je pour elle ? Pour ne pas qu'elle me prévienne de son retour ? Je veux bien croire qu'elle ne sache rien de mes sentiments envers elle, mais tout de même, je suis censé être son ami au même titre que Harry.

Maussade, je le suis autant que ce sale temps de décembre. Un coup de pied dans un fauteuil et je m'y assois, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Au moins, j'aurais le bonheur de ne plus me souvenir de cette soirée.

Et puis, si elle m'appelle, je ne l'entendrais pas, alors je n'irai pas.

Deux ans… deux ans qu'elle est partie sans prendre le temps de venir nous voir. « Je n'avais pas le temps »… J'ignorais que le transplanage prenait autant de temps… Deux ans qu'elle étudie ces fichus bidules qui ne peuvent intéresser aucun homme normalement constitué. J'oubliais, Hermione est Hermione…

Deux ans, qu'elle est partie, sitôt le mariage de Harry et Ginny achevé, deux ans qu'on s'envoie des lettres plus longues que les devoirs que Rogue nous demandait, et ça, chaque semaine.

Deux ans que je l'imagine à défaut de la voir.

Alors oui, elle appellera si elle le veut mais moi, je n'irai pas.

Elle m'a abandonné… c'est ça, j'étais là pour elle mais elle est partie. Me laissant ici avec une famille réduite de moitié, et un meilleur ami convolant en couple avec ma sœur… Aujourd'hui, elle revient, oui mais apparemment ne tient pas à me voir.

L'alcool glisse dans ma gorge et je commence à perdre la vue. Un papier vole devant moi et se pose sur mes genoux. Me voilà à le contempler comme un ahurie. Pas assez de Whisky dans le sang, la lecture de cette écriture si fluide risque de me faire un mal de chien. A-t-elle au moins pris le soin de ne pas me dévoiler qu'elle était là ?

De toute façon, même si elle m'appelle, je ne viendrais pas.

_Cher Ron,_

_De retour à Londres, j'aimerais te voir sur le chemin de Traverse, dans ce nouveau salon de thé, je pense que nous y serons un peu plus tranquille._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Hermione._

Avais-je omis de retirer ma cape où l'ai-je déjà remis ? Pas le temps de me poser la question que je me retrouve à déambuler dans les rues toujours aussi fraîches de Londres côté sorcier.

De toute façon, elle ne m'appelle pas, elle aimerait juste me voir. C'est pas comme si elle m'avait dit : viens me voir… Non « j'aimerais »… elle aimerait me voir…

Au risque de jouer le désespéré, mes pas se pressent et je me retrouve totalement essoufflé, attendant dans l'entrée de ce fameux « salon de thé ». Un lieu qui m'aurait fait sortir de mes gonds si je ne la voyais pas là, assise à cette table, les jambes pliées et ne laissant rien découvrir de ce que cette jupe pourrait pourtant dévoiler. La voilà là, dans ce pull bleu qui met si bien en avant ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables. La voilà là et je m'avance sans le vouloir, tentant de garder un air détaché, les mains dans les poches.

Oui mais voilà, elle se lève, je croise son regard et accueille son corps contre le mien.

- Je suis… contente de te voir… Tu… n'as pas changé.

- Deux ans, ce n'est pas le bout du monde ?

Elle opine du chef et s'assoit. A-t-elle compris le sous-entendu ? Je crois pas… je ne tiens plus…

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Elle le fait exprès… Je le sais lorsque la serveuse pose devant moi une tasse de thé totalement fumante. Oui mais…

- Je n'aime pas le thé.

- Je le sais.

Elle échange sa tasse avec la mienne et je savoure la douce odeur de chocolat qui vient chatouiller mes narines. Non, elle ne m'aura pas comme ça.

- Longtemps que tu es en Angleterre ?

- Je… Ecoute Ron… tu vas sans doute le prendre très mal mais…

- Alors voilà, tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir. Quelques lettres te suffisent. Tu as réussi à avoir ça de moi et…

- Arrêtes-toi. C'est juste que… comment te dire…

- En parlant sans doute, ça serait plus facile.

- Ecoute Ron… je… ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas cette facilité pour te dire que…

- J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi Harry connaît tout de ton retour ici, pourquoi tu lui as fait promettre de garder le secret et pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu attendu deux jours pour enfin m'appeler.

- Parce que je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

Cette fille connaît vraiment plus de choses sur moi que je ne parais en savoir moi-même. Mon âme me hurle de partir, de la laisser là, mais c'est bien mon cœur qui me fait boire une lampée de ce chocolat chaud.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse 'Mione.

Elle sourit… elle a le culot de sourire… Instinctivement, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mes yeux trouvent le chemin du plafond et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher le simple mais néanmoins connu :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

- Juste 'Mione… ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celui-là…

- Du temps du collège… Avant que tu ne partes.

- Oui, du temps où finir tes devoirs à temps était une utopie…

- Une utopie presque aussi grande que l'espoir qu'un jour tu nous aides à les finir sans grogner…

Elle relève son sourcil, puis sourit. Ce sourire… ce sourire si sincère qui semble refléter tout le bonheur du monde.

- Tiens tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire maintenant ?

Un sourire… ce sourire communicatif que je ne pensais plus voir naître, un jour, sur son visage d'ange. Me voilà moi-même à baisser le regard, pour ne pas faillir dans mon désir de vengeance.

- Utopie, croire qu'un jour Hermione Granger cessera d'avoir pour livre de chevet : « l'histoire de Poudlard ».

Une tape sur mon épaule et mon sourire ne s'éteint toujours pas. Voilà, finalement, ce n'était pas si dur. Je retrouve Hermione, celle qui me frappe quand je dis une bêtise et qui baisse par la suite son regard, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle reprend son sérieux.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur… pas si dur de l'inviter à rejoindre mon appartement, pas si dur de laisser de côté toutes mes envies totalement masculines. Pas si dur de revoir en elle ma meilleure amie mais bien plus dur de la laisser s'approcher de moi, m'enlacer sans même frôler sa peau que je devine sucrée. Bien plus dur, bien plus dur de ne pas me laisser croire qu'elle désire elle aussi bien plus.

Trop dur de résister…

Je m'éloigne volontairement, prétextant une furieuse envie de boire une bière au beurre. Je m'éloigne sans le vouloir, il faut que je lui dise toutes ces choses que j'ai sur le cœur. Car c'est sûr… je vais l'embrasser, peut-être même l'amener dans mon lit… oui mais qu'elle ne croit pas que ce n'est que l'effet d'une pulsion. Non, qu'elle sache qu'il y a bien plus que ça. Et qu'elle ait une chance de me dire que c'est réciproque.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis resté droit… fidèle à celui que je veux être.

- Ron !

Elle m'appelle et les idées s'embrouillent dans mon esprit. Je respire bruyamment, presque suffocant et quitte mon antre. Là où je me sentais si bien en sécurité.

Elle est là, à m'attendre. Suspicieuse. Je m'avance, prends sa main rapidement, évitant son regard pour ne pas la lâcher avant de lui avoir dit… Lui avoir dit que…

- Ron, ça ne va pas ?

- Je… que penserais-tu si je t'embrassais là… maintenant ?

- Je… penserais que tu as gagné de la confiance en toi.

Oui, tellement facile comme réponse.

- Que penserais-tu si je t'avouais que j'ai envie de bien plus qu'un baiser ?

- Je… enfin…

- Réponds-moi…

- Je pense que je serais flattée.

- Tu aurais toujours confiance en moi… autant qu'avant…

- Je…

- Réponds-moi…

- Je pense que…

Je me noie dans son regard, soudainement si semblable à celui que j'ai cru percevoir en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Frissonnant, je pense avoir près de moi la certitude que…

- … oui.

- Ce n'est pas un désir hypocrite. Pas un désir inconsumable, inavouable, il est légitime. Non ?

- Tant que cette idée n'a rien d'irrespectueux.

- C'est le cas.

- Je le sais Ron.

- Mais il est là.

- Tu n'as jamais été bien doué pour dire les choses n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je pense que… cette fois tu m'as compris. Que penserais-tu si… si je te dis que… je pense avoir compris ce pourquoi on s'est rencontré ? Enfin.

Tout s'est passé bien vite cette fois. Car Hermione Granger posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Car Hermione Granger avoua pour la première fois, être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Car Hermione Granger, venait de m'appeler… car moi, Ronald Weasley, venais de la rejoindre.


End file.
